


Coincidência de uma Manhã

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternative Universe - Strangers, Crush do metrô, Fluffy, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, adultos, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Quando Kyle se atrasa pela manhã, ficando completamente irritado, começa a perceber que não fora tão ruim assim.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| +16 pelo Shounen-Ai || Universo Alternativo || Style ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 1





	Coincidência de uma Manhã

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Bom, eu mal terminei de postar a do Dah e tenho essa para postar!!
> 
> Ela foi feita em Setembro como um treinamento de escrita e eu esqueci no Onenote, lembrei esses dias e pensei que seria legal postar porque é muito bonitinha!
> 
> Enfim, não tem muito o que dizer.
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

Kyle estava atrasado para seu dia de trabalho, tudo graças ao seu despertador, que, por algum motivo, não tocara pela manhã. Como era um rapaz precavido, ele deixava vários alarmes em seu celular com alguns minutos de diferença um do outro, porém, mesmo assim, esses também não funcionaram e ele descobriu, ao acordar, que, mesmo ao ter carregado horas antes de dormir, o aparelho estava sem bateria.

E seu celular era _novo_.

O ruivo bufou de raiva ao se lembrar de como se levantara desesperado da sua cama e de como fizera tudo de qualquer jeito até sair de casa, sem nem mesmo tomar café, correndo ao metrô e, para seu azar, perdendo o trem.

Era praticamente uma conspiração do universo contra ele, o fazendo se atrasar, sendo um funcionário muito pontual, arrumado de qualquer jeito, com fome e agora cansado por uma corrida até a estação que não teve sucesso.

Ele até pensou em sair e pedir um táxi ou uber, contudo, assim que tocou os bolsos do casaco, simplesmente desistiu de conseguir outro modo para chegar à empresa, notando que apenas carregava o cartão de passagem do metrô.

_Ótimo, mais isso!_

Broflovski quis se jogar nos trilhos com a irritação, já pensando em que passaria fome no horário de almoço por não trazer a carteira, tendo que recorrer a empréstimos de dinheiro para os colegas. Odiava pedir dinheiro emprestado. Mas também havia o fato mais importante, estar andando sem documentação. Sua mãe teria um ataque se soubesse disso. Não queria ter que ir em diversos hospitais reconhecendo corpos caso algo acontecesse com ele. Contudo, ele decidiu que não voltaria para casa, que ficava a três quadras dali, pois sabia que perderia o próximo horário do transporte com a sorte que parecia ganhar hoje, então, ele se sentou e esperou.

O jovem começou a reparar nas pessoas que estavam esperando o mesmo trem que ele, se aglomerando atrás das faixas de segurança, próximas a área de risco da pequena queda que dava aos trilhos. Ele assistia todos os indigentes conversando, lendo livros e jornais, ouvindo música e até comendo, o que fazia seu estômago roncar de fome, desviando o olhar para o outro lado para não passar vontade.

Nesse momento, um rapaz se aproximou, distraído, e sentou ao seu lado. Broflovski notou como ele era bem vestido e ainda muito bonito, com seus cabelos negros bagunçados pelo vento, a pele branca do rosto levemente rosada devido ao frio que fazia lá fora, e seus olhos azuis cobaltos brilhantes. Tudo muito marcante.

O jovem bonito se acomodou, colocando sua mochila por cima das pernas, trazendo um ótimo cheiro de perfume com uma mistura que Kyle reconheceu como o aroma de eucalipto. Broflovski não sabia dizer os motivos, mas o rapaz simplesmente lhe chamava a atenção, tanto que nem conseguia desviar seu olhar, imaginando se ele era algum tipo de modelo, nem mesmo quando o moreno pareceu perceber ser observado e se virou para encará-lo.

Ambos não disseram nada por um momento, apenas sustentavam o olhar um do outro, surgindo um leve sorriso por parte do estranho, que ficou ainda mais bonito na visão de Kyle. O moreno estendeu sua mão e Broflovski retribuiu automaticamente.

— Eu me chamo Stan, qual o seu nome? — Perguntou o moreno com as bochechas um pouco mais rosadas que antes.

— Prazer, Stan, me chamo Kyle. — O ruivo sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão, enquanto uma onda de calor invadia seu corpo.

— Você é do trem das sete, não? — Stan parecia muito tímido, o que fez Kyle sorrir achando o rapaz uma graça, mesmo se perguntando como ele sabia daquele detalhe, então o moreno continuou, recolhendo lentamente sua mão — Eu também sou desse horário, te vejo todo dia no trem.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, começando a estranhar a cena que se formara, se perguntando se era possível outra pessoa de seu transporte também se atrasar ou pior, se o cara estava lhe seguindo.

— Você se atrasou também? — Decidiu arriscar, notando as bochechas ainda mais coradas do moreno.

— Sim, meu celular desligou sozinho... — Ele encarou intensamente Kyle, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa, indagando consigo mesmo em como aquilo parecia uma coincidência maluca — E você?

Broflovski pensou por um momento antes de responder, cogitando a ideia de contar ou não que lhe acontecera a mesma coisa, pois parecia realmente algo muito idiota de dizer, que duas pessoas do mesmo trem tiveram os celulares desligados pela manhã, porém, ele simplesmente suspirou e decidiu contar, arrancando uma leve risada de Stan junto a um olhar de surpresa.

Broflovski achou a risada muito bonita.

— Que coincidência. — Disse o outro em meio ao sorriso, com o ruivo concordando com a cabeça.

Os dois começaram a conversar por alguns minutos, comentando sobre seus aparelhos — uma conversa muito descontraída entre estranhos — até o trem chegar e ambos entraram, sendo espremidos pela multidão que se formou sem perceberem.

Eles continuaram papeando o percurso todo, no qual Kyle descobriu, em meio ao falatório, que Stan morava do outro lado do metrô, umas 4 quadras de distância da sua casa, e também que o trabalho dele era numa revista como editor de textos, que ficava apenas há uma quadra do prédio administrativo da empresa alimentícia em que ele atuava, tanto que ao descerem da locomotiva e subirem as escadas da estação, a dupla seguiu o percurso juntos, falando sobre suas profissões, faculdades que fizeram e onde costumavam almoçar.

Kyle, lembrando da carteira esquecida em sua casa, provavelmente sobre o criado-mudo, negou o pedido do jovem para comerem juntos, contando que saira tão atrasado que deixou tudo em casa, mas Stan insistiu em chamá-lo, dizendo que pagaria o almoço e que o ruivo poderia retribuir no dia seguinte.

Percebendo com mais certeza que o moreno parecia interessado em si, Broflovski aceitou, mesmo que fosse contra a sua ideia de dever dinheiro à alguém. Parecia que valeria a pena insistir e notando o olhar de expectativa do outro rapaz e o sorriso que ele deu ao consentir, decidiu que realmente seria interessante.

Assim que chegaram ao trabalho de Kyle, ambos se despediram e marcaram de se encontrar no local em que o ruivo costumava a almoçar e então moreno disparou pela rua, como se lembrasse naquele momento o quanto também estava atrasado.

Broflovski apenas o assistiu desaparecendo entre as pessoas, enquanto pensava como toda a cena parecia muito estranha.

Ambos, que pegavam o trem no mesmo horário, que moravam próximos um ao outro e ainda trabalhavam quase do lado um do outro, haviam perdido o horário por conta de seus celulares idiotas.

Broflovski riu sozinho, porque mesmo sendo esquisito, era engraçado e o melhor de tudo, era que Stan parecia interessado nele, percebendo nos sorrisos e olhares que recebera do moreno no percurso todo.

Ele tinha que dizer que era recíproco, pois Kyle se viu perdido o tempo todo nas palavras dele, no rosto muito bonito que Stan tinha — com a boca provocativa — e também no cheiro que o outro exalava.

Por isso, decidiu que aproveitaria sua companhia no almoço de mais tarde e ainda pediria o número dele, para que pudessem se conhece melhor.

Talvez o atraso de hoje não tenha sido tão ruim assim, na verdade, ele até gostaria que tivesse ocorrido antes.

O ruivo, não mais preocupado com o atraso, entrou no prédio e subiu as escadas, seguindo calmamente até o seu andar, sorrindo minimamente com o que poderia acontecer dali algumas horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin)pela betagem!! Quero dizer que terá que acordar a fic "Bobona" agora, já que tenho a fic "Bobinha" e a "Boba" kkkk.  
> Enfim, fico contente que ela não seja tão boba assim!
> 
> Bom, o que acharam? Ela não tem muito o dizer, nada de segredos heheheh. É curta e simples, sem um plot complexo por trás das vidas deles.
> 
> Só quero dizer que foi bem legal fazer eles mais adultos, com uma vida mais cotidiana de modo bem simples.
> 
> É isso.
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até mais!


End file.
